


Ice Cream Cake

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday Cake, Happy birthday Ichigo!, Lovely, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: It's Ichigo's birthday and it's time to celebrate!(I know I'm a day late. But either way, happy late birthday to Ichigo!)
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Ice Cream Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IraIra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraIra/gifts).



> IraIra's prompt from Facebook: 
> 
> Hello again! Can you please write something for Toshiro and Ichigo for Ichigo's birthday? Thanks

“....hmm?” Feeling a pair of arms curl around his waist from behind, Ichigo smiled faintly to himself and covered the hands with his. “Hey, everything went well at the meeting?”

“Yes, though Captain Zaraki caused enough trouble that I was delayed in coming home.” Toshiro grumbled, his voice muffled from how his face was pressed up against the back of the substitute soul reaper’s back. “He’s such a pain in the ass.”

“I can second that. He’s still trying to pick fights with me. Makes it nearly impossible to visit you nowadays since he knows I’m most likely to pay you a visit.” Ichigo remarked with a low chuckle and moved his hand to rake his fingers through his hair. Today had been another rough day at the clinic, but he had gotten through it.

“Ichigo….happy birthday.” Toshiro suddenly uttered, turning to wiggle himself into Ichigo’s arms. “Forgive me for not being here yesterday to say it.”

“Heh, no worries.” Ichigo murmured in return, gently cupping his boyfriend’s cheek. “You had your mission and work. Can’t blame you for that. But yknow…” He trailed off, making Toshiro’s head poke up, eager to hear what the orange-haired male planned on saying next.

“I know it sounds sort of silly, but I bought a cake.”

Toshiro arched an eyebrow at that. “Shouldn’t I have-?”

“Heh, does it really matter? Besides, I made sure to get your favorite.”

“Ice cream cake?”

“Of course.” Ichigo smiled and stroked the boy’s cheek with the back of his thumb. “Don’t I always get your favorites?”

“Yes, but this is your birthday. We should consume what you want-” Toshiro muttered, tilting his head to the side to press a sweet kiss to the palm of his boyfriend’s hand.

“Well, admittedly living with you long enough has made me adopt some of your favorites as my own.”

“Heh... “ Toshiro couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that. “Ichigo, I...I really do love you.”

“I know.” Ichigo joined in on the chuckling only to lean down and tenderly kiss Toshiro for a good moment or two. “I love you as well..let’s go eat that cake, hmm?”

“Okay….I want a big slice.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Random side note, I have a ko-fi page at: https://ko-fi.com/gimmekensei If you're interested in me creating a fanfiction for you, please check it out for details!


End file.
